Ghost of You
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: Not based off the music video, it is in fact the sequel to Frerard Love Is Love. Yep. I'm not gonna reveal anything so you have to read to find out. ;D
1. Happy Birthday Frankie

**A/N: okay, yeah, i'm doing a sequel to Frerard: Love Is Love. :) how? well, just read. **

**Gerards POV **

Days had gone by. Then weeks. Then a year. It had been a full year since it had happened, and I still visited the cemetery everyday, just to say hello. And everytime, I cried over the cold headstone as I traced my fingers over the words:  
_Frank Anthony Iero Jr. _

_A wonderful son _

_An amazing boyfriend_

I would read the letter he wrote everyday, when I woke up and went to bed. He was all I really had besides Mikey and my family. And when we was gone... I didn't talk to anybody, never left my room. On normal days I would stay here for about an hour, but today was special. It was his birthday. Halloween. October 31st. And I promised myself I would spend the whole day with him, to show him I still loved him. I was wearing the tee shirt he bought me for my birthday a few years ago. I brought a bag a of skittles, and set it a the bottom of the headstone and did the possibly the saddest thing ever by bringing a small piece of cake and lighting a candle as i sang happy birthday. Then i sat it the plate beside me as i watched the wind blow the candle out. This made me smile, it was almost like he was still here, celebrating with me.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked behind me. I turned and saw a girl standing behind me staring of into space.

"I think so, yeah." I nodded and turned hoping she would leave, but she remained there.  
"No, not you, him." She pointed next to the headstone, but when I looked I saw nothing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Theres a boy, standing right there. He has a misfits hoodie and... skeleton gloves, torn skinny jeans and a lip ring." She looked down at me. "He looks pretty upset." I got up from my spot on the ground, taking a step towards the girl.

"Thats what my boyfriend looked like, but hes dead and-" I stopped, and observed the girl. "Who are you... how do you know Frank?" I lashed out at her. I didn't mean to, but this wasn't exactly one of my happy days. Come to think of it, I haven't had a good day in a while.

The girl stepped back, shocked at my sudden outburst. "I don't even know a Frank... I just moved here last week... why don't you ask him?" She again pointed to the same spot.

"No one is there! And if Frank was alive right now he would think you were crazy too! But guess what, hes not. Hes dead. Hes gone. And hes never coming back, So go away please." I sunk back to the ground, gripping the headstone, my shoulders shaking as I sobbed over my dead boyfriends grave once again. The girl quietly turned and walked away, but before she left, she stopped and whispered something that sounded like "I'm sorry for your loss..." and then left without another word.

The rest of the day was quiet. There were people who came to visit a loved ones grave, and left, watching as I sat there staring at the grave. Somewhere in the day Franks parents came to say happy birthday to their son, but left after a short while, because they knew I wanted to be left alone. When it was over, I stood up silently, taking one last look.

"Happy Birthday Frankie. I love you." And I left the cemetery without a sound.

A/N: Yep, heres the first chapter to the sequel :) So... i know this one was a little sad but... it'll get better ^_^


	2. Leila

**A/N: Chapter 2 :D Yay! Ooooookay. Yeah. i got bored. :P SO HERE IS WHAT COMES OUT OF MY BOREDOM:**

**still Gerards POV**

I sat up in my bed the next morning, ready to go visit Frank again. My hand automatically reached to the bedside table where the note is. Or... _was. _When I felt nothing there, I began looking around frantically. It had to be here somewhere, but...where? I hadn't touched it since last...night... wait... I never read it last night. I was too upset to read it, so I went straight to bed! But if I didn't touch it yesterday... who did? I sighed as I began to change into a pair of old jeans and a tee shirt, covered by a hoodie. It was supposed to rain today.

"I'm going out." Was all i said as I passed my parents and brother upstairs, and left for the cemetery. _Who took it...? _I kept asking myself. My mom, dad and Mikey all knew not to touch any thing of Franks in my room, which was majority of it. So, I knew they didn't take it... The question was bouncing around inside my head all the way to the gloomy cemetery. The next thing I saw other than the large weeping willow planted at the gate, was the girl from yesterday. But, now I got a good look at her. Her long blonde hair was in neat pig tails, with two black bows, and she looked around the age 14 maybe. Just a guess. That was beside the point though. I didn't mind that she was here, the thing I minded was that she was talking to a grave. Franks grave. I tip toed closer to hear what she was saying, and hid behind a large headstone.

"...can't I tell him..? ...why not, Frank? He's your boyfriend, he deserves to know..." Then she paused and whirled around. "...Who did you see?" she got up from her 'criss-cross applesauce" position. "Hello? I know you're here Gerard!" She called out. I popped out from my hiding spot.

"What are you doing here..." I stared at her, her clothes wet and muddy from all the rain. "Who are you and Why are you at Franks grave...and how do you know my name..." I rephrased. The girl remained quiet, then nodded.

"I'm Leila. And I don't think its illegal to come visit peoples graves." She frowned. "And I know your name because of this." My gaze shifted to her hands. The note. She was holding the note Frank had written to me the night before he died...

"Why do you have that?" I snapped at her, on the verge of tears yet again.

"He brought it to me this morning..." She held it out for me to take back. "I don't know why. He said he... wanted me to help. Help you."  
"Who is 'He' ? and help me with what?"

"I can't say..." Her head hung as she muttered those 3 words. "I wish I could... Hes hurt Gerard. He can see you, he can hear you, and he knows your in pain. But you can't see him, hear him, and you don't know that he's been here all along. Everyday that you've visited Franks grave, he's been here. Watching as you mourned, listening as you talked to the headstone like it was a real person. And that's all I can say, but if Frank was here, he wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to go out and live your life. Not to be stuck in the past." Leila said in a hushed tone and left, setting the note in my hands.

I opened the paper up once again when I got back home, and closed my bedroom door. It was the exact same. Every time I read it I would hear Franks voice like he was here with me the entire time, like he was reading it _to _me. As I skimmed through it again I noticed one tiny thing wasn't right. Scribbled at the bottom of the page in Franks handwriting was  
"_I love you Gerard. But you have to go live your life, I can't hold you back. I love you, even in death." _

It wasn't possible that Frank wrote it, right? I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, he's gone forever, he's dead. I folded the paper up again, the way it was when I first found it and set it back on my bedside table. Burying my face in my pillow, I began to think as I quietly cried.

"_ ...come back Frank...please. I really need you now._" I whispered when I rolled over and faced the ceiling. "_...All i want is to see you one more time to say goodbye and I love you again..._"


	3. I can't tell you'

**A/N: I'm gonna try Leila's pov... kay? yeah. and HAPPY IMCRD (International MCR Day) TO ALL MY FELLOW KILLJOYS IN THE MCRMY 3**

**Leila's POV  
**

"...can't I tell him?" I asked the boy sitting on the edge of the dull headstone. He shook his head.  
"no... at least, not yet..."

"Why not? Frank, he's your boyfriend, he deserves to know..." I stared at him in disbelief. Frank turned to me, his hazel eyes burning a hole through me almost.

"I want him to move on. He can't live in the past forever. Thats why I brought that letter to you. He needs your help." He looked up. "I heard something. I see some one. right there." he pointed straight behind me.  
"...who did you see?" I looked to where he pointed as I stood up.  
"Hes here Leila. Gerard is here..." He looked down and slowly faded as he sulked away, both hands shoved in his hoodie pockets.

"Hello? I know you're here Gerard!" I called out. He came out of his hiding place and scowled at me. He didn't like me that much, I could tell.

"what are you doing here..." He growled. " "Who are you and Why are you at Franks grave...and how do you know my name..." he kept asking questions.

"I'm Leila. And I don't think its illegal to visit people's graves." I frowned at him. "And I know your name, because of this." I waved the piece of paper in front of his face. He seemed to recognize it at once and his face softened.

"...Why do you have that?" He screamed at me. But no matter how angry he sounded, I knew he was breaking inside, trying to hold himself together.

"He brought it to me this morning... I don't know why. He said he... wanted me to help. Help you."

"Who is 'He' and help me with what...?" His voice lost the edge. Now it sounded more like curiosity and hurt.

"I can't say..." I frowned even more. "I wish I could... Hes hurt Gerard. He can see you, he can hear you, and he knows your in pain. But you can't see him, hear him, and you don't know that he's been here all along. Everyday that you've visited Franks grave, he's been here. Watching as you mourned, listening as you talked to the headstone like it was a real person. And that's all I can say, but if Frank was here, he wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to go out and live your life. Not to be stuck in the past." I said. All I wanted to do was tell him that I could see Frank... but I know Frank would be mad and Gerard would think I'm a freak. what would i tell him? That I can see dead people and communicate with them? Yeah, that would play out well. Its a gift and a curse... the curse? Sometimes all I can hear is the painful wailing of the spirits as I lay in bed at night. When I finally think I can trust someone, they run off, scared of me, thinking I'm some freak show. I just hated it...

I set the paper in his hands gently and then left silently.

As I neared the cemetery gates, I saw Frank leaning against the weeping willow marking the entrance. His hood up, his hands still in his pockets, and he smiled sadly.

"Thank you Leila... I'll let you tell him, when the time is right..." He nodded and disappeared into thin air. This was the nice thing about it. I never really, truly lost anyone. I was never alone. And now, I have Frank. He is my only friend, and hopefully, always will be.

It was starting to storm by now. This morning it was only a light sprinkle, and gradually rained harder. My mother rushed over to me the minute I walked in the door.  
"Oh Leila honey! Where have you been? I have been so worried, you can't wander off like that without leaving me a note, your only 15!" she babbled. I stayed silent as I walked. "Oh sweetie... you've been talking to him again today... haven't you..." She knew about me. and Frank. And everyone I've, well, communicated with. Shes a very understanding mother, whereas my father left when I was at a very young age.

"Yeah... I have." I nodded and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

"LUNCH WILL BE READY IN A FEW MINUTES!" She shouted. It smelled kinda nice. I always loved coming home to a homemade meal. My mom is the best.

A/N: I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT I HAVE TO GO D: OKAY, BAI! and gimme ideas please? I've run out... :P SO idk what to do after this chapter, so REVIEW AND GIMME SOME IDEAS :D

~ CRASH FIRE 3


	4. Been a long time

**A/N: Gah... yeah. I noticed there was a mistake with the original, so i fixed it v.v but I accidentaly SAVED OVER the original and so now i have to RETYPE it... gah.. why me... -.-**

**Franks POV**

"Thank you Leila.. I'll let you tell him when the time is right..." i nodded at her as she walked by, her blonde hair trailing behind her. I glanced back over at Gerard. He was kneeling in front of my grave, yet again weeping. I sighed and walked over to him, sitting on the headstone.

"I wish you could hear me Gee..." i sighed as I watched him cry. Just then his head snapped up. A wave of joy flooded through me. Had he heard me? Can he hear me?! A wild grin spread across my face when he stood up suddenly as I said "Hi" just to test my theory. He took a few steps backwards and looked around frantically.

"Hello?" He said shakily. I stood up quietly.  
"Gee...?" I spoke softly to him, which seemed to calm him down. He came gradually closer to me.  
"F-frankie?" He stuttered. I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Hi... Been a while..."

"Yeah... too long..." He frowned.  
"So, why do you all of sudden hear me?"  
"I don't know..." he shrugged. "I guess I was actually _listening_ for someone..."

"Oh... Well, it payed off, didn't it?" I tried to lighten the mood. He smiled.  
"Yeah, it did." He looked up. "I've missed you Frankie..." I froze and let out a weak sob.

"its... its been a long time since I've heard that name..." I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut, letting an invisible tear hit the ground. "I've missed you too Gee..." I smiled. "I wish I could touch you again..."  
"I wish I could kiss you again..."  
"me too, Gee. Me too." I said as he stood up. "Where are you going?"  
"To thank Leila... Without her I would... never have heard your voice again." He smiled sadly. "Now, I'll be back later Frankie. I promise." He said as he walked away.  
"Bye Gerard." I grinned and leaned up against the cold, wet headstone. It was still raining, but it was beautiful. The air had that distinct... smell... But I couldn't descirbe it...

**Gerard's POV**

****"uh, hello?" A woman, who i assumed was Leila's mom, stood in the doorway.

"Hi, is Leila here?"

"Oh yes she is, come in." She smiled warmly and allowed me into the house. "LEILA! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" She yelled up the stairs, and sure enough, Leila came running down.

"Who is-" She stopped the moment she saw me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, quickly turning to lead me upstairs. "What are you doing here?" She frowned as we entered her bedroom. Her back to me, arms folded and head down.

"Uh, I came to... um... apologize?" I shifted awkwardly. and I thought Mikey was the awkward one... Leila turned.  
"Go on..."  
"I never should have called you a freak... and... I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier this morning. I didn't mean too..."

"Its okay Gerard. I understand. But... why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Oh, uh, I kinda talked to Frankie today..." I smiled. "Anyways. I'm Gerard Way. But he probably already told you that." We both laughed.  
"Dude, he's told me a lot! Like how you two got together by getting locked in the bathroom by your little brother and his friends and then you kissed. And when Frank and you got revenge on him." She continued to laugh, whereas I fell silent and suddenly became interested in the carpet. She frowned, noticing my silence. "Oh... oh my gosh I'm sorry Gerard... I didn't mean-"  
"Its okay Leila... I know... Its just ever since he died I've tried blocking out those amazing memories... and thats one of my favorites." I smiled up at her, causing her to smile back.  
"Leila Parker."  
"what?"  
"My name, Leila Parker." She giggled. "SO when do I meet this little brother and his amazing girlfriend?"

"Uh... what?!" I tilted my head to the side and stared at her.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Frank ALSO told me that..."

"Ok.. that makes more sense. Uh, right now if you want."

"Sounds good!" She beamed and I followed her down the stairs and out the front door. "MOM! WE'RE GOING TO GERARDS HOUSE!" and she shut the door behind us.

A/N: OKAY! THERE WE GO! a modified version of Chapter 4 :P If you already read this, you'll notice its slightly different because I have no idea how the other one went...so... ONCE AGAIN: I'm sorry :P haha now, this is the last update for a week, cause I'm at camp :) UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
~ CRASH FIRE3


	5. You Helped Him

**A/N: Okay, IMMA BACK FROMMA CAMP SHAMINEAU :D MISS ME?! YES?! OKAY THEN! SKITTLES, COFFEE AND A NEW CHAPTER THEN!**

**Mikey's POV   
**

Gerard's been acting weird lately. Well, _weirder! _Usually he just wakes up in the morning and leaves, without telling us where. I followed him one day though, finding out he went to Franks grave every day... I didn't tell mom or dad. He would've told them already if he wanted them to know. So, anyways, as I was saying...  
_Gerard has been acting really weird lately. _ More than normal. Now he isn't moping around the house about Frank and crying in his room at night. Or sneaking out. Now hes all happy... he... smiled. I haven't seen that smile in... a really long time. It feels like Frank never left...

"Hey Mikes!" Alicia hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.  
"Hi Alicia." I smiled.

"What are you doing?"  
"Just thinking" I shrugged as I sat on the couch. Alicia did the same.

"About..."

"Gerard. Hes been acting kinda strange."

"Okay, how so?"  
"He's all happy now... cheerful. Like nothing really happened... I mean, i love that my big bro is happy and all but... its just weird to see him smile again..." I looked at Alicia.

"Maybe you should go... talk to him?" She offered. Not such a bad idea actually.

"I guess I could." I replied and as if on cue Gerard skipped through the door, but not alone.. he had a girl with him. I glanced at Alicia.

"Hi Mikey, Alicia!" he beamed. "This is Leila." He gestured to the blonde girl next to him. She sorta reminded me of the girl version of Frank, except without all the tattoos.

"Hey." She waved shyly.

"Hi Leila." Alicia smiled sweetly up at them. "Hey, maybe to get to know each other better, we can go out for some coffee?" Leila looked over to Gerard then back at Alicia, and nodded.

"Sure." She shrugged and followed Alicia. Gerard sat next to me.

"So. Bro, whats up?" He looked at me.

"Oh nothing much. What about you, you've been happy lately."  
"Yeah, I have. I guess I just realized it does me no good to live in the past like I did. Besides, I have you guys." He smiled and shoved me playfully.

"You got that right Gee!" I laughed and shoved him back. "So, wanna go with Alicia and Leila?"

"Dude. When have i ever passed up coffee."

"Touche..." I stood up at the same time as Gerard and raced him out the door.

"HEY NO FAIR!" He laughed as he yelled after me. Thats the Gerard I know...

**Alicias POV **

"So... Leila. What do you think of Gerard?" I asked walking beside her to Starbucks. Leila glanced over at me.

"Gerard? Hes really nice. I mean, when I first met him he was kinda edgy but he's gotten better." She smiled a bit.

"He's come a long way, I can tell you that. And, I wanna thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" she looked at me confused.  
"You helped him. He used to be so depressed and never spoke to anybody. Now he seems like nothing happened!" I beamed at her. Leila glanced at the ground and muttered something to herself, looking back to me.

"Hey, Alicia, as much as I would LOVE to have coffee with you, I have to go. I forgot that I have to be back at the house for dinner in a few minutes." she babbled. "I'm really sorry, I wish I could-"  
"Its fine Leila!" I laughed. "Go ahead, its no big deal. We can do this a different time maybe?"  
"Yeah, sure. Okay, well, bye Alicia! Nice meeting you and Mikey! Oh! that reminds me. You two are possibly the cutest couple I've seen." She giggled and skipped away. I began to blush and smiled.

"Bye." I said, even though she was already out of sight. So oh-so smoothly I twirled around and tried to sit on a nearby bench, resulting in me landing on the ground. "ow..." I groaned standing up. May as well just go home. So, I headed back to Mikeys house, which meant I had to pass the cemetery where Frank is buried. As I passed it I stopped and stared at the gates. '_just go in... you haven't been here for a while its time you see Frank..' _I told myself. So reluctantly I began walking slowly towards Franks grave, suddenly stopping at the willow tree. I was hearing someone talking... The voice sounded so familiar that I had to peer around the tree.

"you were right Frank... I helped him just like you wanted..." the girl said, pausing. "...yeah. I think hes moved on..." she nodded, as i she was talking to him. Then all of a sudden I recognized the girl.

"LEILA?!"

A/N: So. How was it. There shall be more soon, I promise, but right now I'm uber tired =.= and i need sleep. Like, a lot of it. No frikken joke 0-0 i went to bed at midnight every night and got up at 7:30 at camp, It was torture xD Anyways... REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER :3

~ Crash x3


	6. Shes not lying

A/N:** Okay, IMMA BACK FROMMA CAMP SHAMINEAU :D MISS ME?! YES?! OKAY THEN! SKITTLES, COFFEE AND A NEW CHAPTER THEN!**

**Leila's POV   
**

"LEILA?!" Franks head shot up and his whole body tensed. I knew that voice... and he did too. He knew it very well.

"uh... hi... Alicia..." I turned.

"WHAT ARE YOU... I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME?!" She looked furious, but a little hurt that I had lied to her.

"I- I-..."  
"You lied to me..." She shook her head. "Why..."  
"Because..." I turned to look back at Frank and he nodded for me to continue. "I can see... Frank."  
Alicia froze.

"I can.. hear Frank. Talk to Frank." I continued. "Everything he says, i can hear it. Everything he does, I can see it. " Alicia shook her head and backed away.

"No... no. You... you are a sick person!" She spat at me. "How can you live with yourself! Its bad enough Frank is dead, but now you have to just come along and rub it in our faces?!" A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Alicia..."

"No. Don't talk to me..." She shook her head in disgust and left me there standing alone. Frank placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Leila... this is my fault..." He frowned.

"No, Frank. Its not your fault. I need to talk to her..." I began to walk away.

"Not a good idea when Alicia is pissed off..."

"Why?"  
"She'll most likely break something. Probably a bone. Not her own though." He shrugged and sat down.

"Okay... well... I should get going anyways... See ya Frank." I waved and walked away with my hands shoved in my pockets.

**Gerard's POV **

"Alicia? I thought you and Leila were going for coffee." Mikey asked when we saw her on the bench outside.  
"Don't mention that name to me again." She snarled.

"What happened? You loved her when you two met!" he asked in confusion.  
"She said that she can see Frank..." She said quietly to the ground. Mikey frowned and I froze.  
"oh no..." I whispered, hoping no one else heard. When I hope, it turns out the opposite.

"Its okay Gerard... don't cry again... please..." Mikey hugged me.  
"No, its not that... Alicia what did you say to her..." I stared at her.

"Uh, I told her that shes a sick person for saying that she talks to Frank..."

"Oh my gosh..."

"Gerard, you okay?" Mikey looked at me worriedly. "We know you miss him, Gee."

"I need to find her..."  
"find who?"  
"I have to find Leila... I need to talk to her, now!" I got out of Mikeys grasp.

"But Gerard, why?"  
"BECAUSE SHE'S NOT LYING!" I snapped and ran off to the cemetery, hoping to find her talking to Frank.

"Leila?" I called out, with no answer from her.  
"She left 5 minutes ago..." I heard a voice behind me.  
"Frank?"  
"Gee?"  
"Where did she go...?"  
"I'm not sure... Sorry..."

"Its okay Frankie... But I have to find her. I'll be back later." I said and headed to her house, once again hoping she would be up in her room humming some random tune.

"Is Leila here?"  
"Gerard? Oh. No she hasn't come back since she left with you. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." I whispered and ran again. I had to find her.

A/N: Yeah. Sucky chapter. I know. Give me a break. School starts in two days . Anyways, yeah. Review :)


	7. Pineapples and Grapes

A/N: sorry i've been gone so long ;~; I've been busy with a lot of stuff ._. And I'm sick so i though "hey why not update some stories!" So yeah. Hi. ._. READ AND REVIEW 3 3 3

**Leila's POV **

I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It's my fault she hates me now. She's right too. I'm a sick person, aren't I? I mean, I talk to the dead! How much sicker could I get?! I twirled the small pocket knife, admiring the way the sunlight reflected off the blade, starting to fiddle with it. There was only one thing that was keeping me from doing anything with the knife. One person. Gerard. There was just... Something about him... I guess I have developed a small crush on him...  
"Leila?" His voice sounded behind me. I stood up and looked, seeing Gerard smile as I came into view.  
"Uh hey." I waved. "What's wrong?"  
"I thought something happened and got worried." he explained. "Are you ok?!"  
"Yes Gerard, I'm fine." I laughed. He actually cared about me. Okay. Never mind. I love him.  
"good." he sighed and pulled me into a hug. Slowly I squirmed my way out of it. "You okay?" He asked and frowned again.  
"Yeah. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Frank." I mumbled and walked away leaving Gerard alone. I had to tell Frank about my feelings for Gerard... He is Gerards dead boyfriend after all.  
"Leila? Gees been looking all over for you!" he pointed out.  
"I know, he found me already. But I need to tell you something..."  
"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head.  
"I think I kinda... No... I really like Gerard..." I whispered.  
"It's okay." he replied after a long awkward pause. "I love him with all my heart but its not like I can give him anything.. I'm dead! Its okay with me."  
"Really...?"  
"Go for it." he nodded.  
"Oh thank you for understanding Frank!" I exclaimed, wishing I could hug him. Frank nodded and waved to someone behind me. I turned, seeing Gerard standing there.  
"Looks like I have to go. See ya later Frank!" I smiled and skipped over to Gerard. We walked in silence for a few minutes, both of us having nothing to say.  
"Have you ever liked someone that you know you shouldn't, Gerard?" I blurted.  
"Um... Yeah I guess... I know she doesn't feel the same way too. Why?" He asked, giving me a confused look.  
"Wait... 'she'?"  
"Yeah. Its a girl." He laughed.  
"What about Frank?"  
"I'll always love Frank, and I'll always miss him. But... I need to move on. You guys were right. It does no good for me to stay hung up over it. So, I've moved on." He smiled.  
"Well. I'm sure she's a great person." I nodded, and saw that we had arrived at my house. "Um... see ya later Gee."  
"Yeah. See ya!" He smiled and walked away. I turned and ran up the house and into my bedroom. He liked someone else.

**Gerards POV**

****"stupid stupid stupid!" I yelled at myself. I could have told her. I _should_ have told her. I know Frank doesn't mind that I like her, I had told him on my way home earlier. He told me I had to tell her, though. I sighed. Maybe he's right. Slowly I grabbed my phone and texted Leila.

'_Hey, meet me at the park in 10 minutes?  
- G'_

'On my way! :) - L'

__I smiled and slid the phone back into my pocket and put on a jacket. I grabbed my guitar and left, smiling still and proud of myself for finally getting the guts to tell her.  
"She's a lucky girl, Gee." I remember Frank telling me. He smiled, as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Gerard? Hey." Leila smiled. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with the same black bow as always and her eyes still the same pale blue that I loved.  
"Oh hey."  
"Whats up?" She asked, sitting down on a swing.  
"I want to show you something..." I bit my lip and sat on the swing next to me and picked up the acoustic guitar. Leila opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her thought and began to play.

_'When I was younger_  
_I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart_  
_And I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_  
_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_And up until now_  
_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_  
_With loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_  
_Let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_  
_Ooh Ooh... _

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception.._

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing...'_

Leila sat on the swing, staring at me in awe. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.  
"Is that supposed to mean what I think it means...?" She asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face.  
"Um... if you think it means that I love you then... yeah..." I mumbled sheepishly. Leila stood up and set the guitar on the ground, pulling me up off the swing. She stared up into my eyes and placed a small kiss on my lips.  
"Thats exactly what I thought you meant." She giggled and rested her hands on my shoulders. "I love you too Gerard." She smiled and hugged me.  
I grinned.  
"That being said..." I started and pulled back so I could look at her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Leila?" I blushed and bit my lip as I waited for the reply.  
"Yes." She squealed and hugged my tighter. I looked over her shoulder to see Mikey leaning up against a picnic table, smirking.  
"It appears my big bro finally moved on." He laughed. Leila turned to look at Mikey. "Ah I could tell you two would end up together. And I've barely known you for a day, Leila."  
"Thanks, i think." She mumbled shyly and blushed.  
"Mikey, why are you even here?" I raised an eyebrow at my younger brother. He laughed again and pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket, adjusting his glasses to read it.  
'_Dear diary.  
I just told Frank about my feelings for Leila. Shes the most amazing girl in the whole entire world. But I'm not good enough for her, she deserves better than me. Although, Frank has been really supportive of it and I think I should at least try, right? I just texted her telling her to meet me at the park in a few minutes so... here goes nothing.'_

"MIKEY!" I scowled. "WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?"  
"I wasn't." He shrugged. "you left this on the couch in the living room. I got curious. Oh and by the way... you keep a diary..?" He smirked.  
"Shut up." I blushed.  
"I think its kinda cute that you mentioned me in your 'diary'." Leila giggled.  
"LEILA AND GEEGEE SITTIN IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey began dancing around.  
"MIKEY GO AWAY!" I groaned.  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"Pineapple."  
"Pineapple?"  
"Grape." He nodded.  
"No, you just said pineapple."  
"I'm pretty sure I said grape..."  
"You said pineapple!"  
"Are you sure you're okay Gerard? I think you're hearing things." He laughed again.  
"I don't even know whats going on right now..." I groaned. Leila laughed and ruffled my hair.  
"Lets go back to my place, so i can introduce you to my mom." She suggested. I nodded, and took her hand as we walked out of the park.  
"MIKEY GO HOME!"  
"FINE!" He shouted and walked the opposite way.  
"That child... Oh god that child..." I shook my head. "Sorry about that..." I apologized.  
"Don't be." She smiled. "It was entertaining anyways." She added.  
"Yeah whatever."

A/N: I'M SICK, OKAY. DON'T JUDGE ._. THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY WEIRD AND RANDOM. DON'T JUDGE.  
Okay review xD  
BAIZ


End file.
